The Perfect Christmas
by PrankstersUnited
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have been together for a long time. Now their favorite time of year is upon them, what will happen? One-shot at the moment, possibly will become a two-shot. KB/OW


Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. Everywhere you look people are happy, even though times are difficult. Voldemort is growing stronger and stronger as each day passes. Nobody knows what to do, but thankfully there is a bright spot in all of this, the thought of Christmas and hopefully a day that cannot be ruined by anyone.

Katie Bell's favorite time of the year had always been Christmas. The beautiful tree going up, the fresh scent of pine, gorgeous lights, and the spirit of joy throughout everyone that she knew. Her intense love for Christmas started one year while she was at Hogwarts, but that is for a different time. Today is for her, and for one of her favorite people in the world, Oliver Wood.

Katie was sitting in their living room reading a book. Well, it only looked like she was reading, in actuality she was half-staring at the Christmas tree and thinking about what to get all of her friends. She was so lost in her own world that she did not hear the door open, allowing Oliver to sneak up behind her.

"Hey Kates!" he said as he engulfed her into a hug. "How was your day today?" Oliver truly was a wonderful man, he was tall with brown hair. His eyes were an unbelievable blue. He was the keeper for Puddlemere United which made him very strong and even more handsome.

"Oliver! You scared me!" Katie replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry dear," he said, through his thick Scottish brogue, and he leaned forward to give her a kiss. The two settled down comfortable together and they began to discuss their plans for Christmas. They were having their closest friends over to their house and they were planning a magnificent feast. They both loved this time of year which made it even more special to be hosting Christmas at their house.

After much cooking, baking, and cleaning, Christmas morning arrived. When Katie woke up she quickly glanced out the window, only to see snow falling. Her eyes lit up as she rushed out of her room to find Oliver. She rushed into his room only to run into him, literally. He caught her around the waist as she exclaimed, "Happy Christmas Oliver! Have you looked outside yet?"

Oliver laughed, "Happy Christmas to you too darling. And yes, I have looked outside. It is a sight to behold, that's for sure. Now let's go get our breakfast." Oliver took her by the hand and led her out to the kitchen, bypassing the living room where the tree is.

As Katie walked into the kitchen a huge breakfast was on the table before her. "…how long have you been up?" Katie asked in awe.

Oliver just shrugged as they both sat down to eat their breakfast. Katie ate quickly, but she did enjoy her food.

"Come on Ol', let's go in the other room before everyone else gets here," Katie begged. Oliver got up and began to put the dishes and remnants of food away. As soon as they finished, Katie grabbed Oliver bye the hand and they went to the living room. When they reached the doorway, Katie stopped dead in her tracks. The drapes to their sliding door stood open, allowing the beauty of the snow to be seen. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and the tree was lit up to perfection. Oliver turned to Katie and grinned, "You like?"

"Oliver, I… can't thank you enough. You have made our first Christmas together, outside school of course, absolutely perfect." She said as she gave him a kiss. The two sat down next to the tree and began opening their presents from family, with most being related to Quidditch, since they both played professionally.

When Katie was done opening her presents, she moved towards the fireplace. With her back towards the fire, she could see the snow gently falling from the sky, she could see the tree, and she could see Oliver. He joined her in front of the fireplace and wrapped his arm around her.

"You know what Kates? This Christmas is just about perfect, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? You did everything…"

"But I was able to spend it with you."

Katie smiled, then realized, "Wait… just about perfect? What would make it perfect?"

Oliver smiled and moved onto one knee. "This," he said as he took a small velvet box out of his pocket.

"Oliver…" Katie sighed.

"Katie, I have loved you since I first met you. You have always been my closest friend, sure we've argued a lot, but I knew I could always count on you. You've put up with me through thick and think, especially when it involved Quidditch, and my being captain, and I love you for that. There are so many more things I could say, but I'll keep it simple. Katie, will you marry me?"

Katie could not believe her ears. She had been waiting for this day for so long, she could feel tears springing to her eyes. Holding them back she said, "Of course Oliver, I love you too," and she kissed him. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her once more.

"Well Katie," Oliver began, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap, "this day is now perfect."


End file.
